Lessons In Love
by Hanna Byun
Summary: [HIATUS] " jangan salahkan aku salahkan saja bibirmu yang minta di kecup oleh bibir sexy ku…"/" saranghae…" /" nado saranghae.." / YAOI ! HunBaek/LuBaek/ChanLu CHAP 5 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Lessons in Love

Author : Hanna Byun

Genre : Romance/ Drama

Pair : HunBaek/LuBaek/ChanLu slight ChanBaek

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol and others

Rete : T

Length : Prologue

Warning : Yaoi , typo(s) , absurd dll...

Disclaimer : ceritanya punya author, castnya punya Tuhan YME , ortu dan SMent. Jika ada kesamaan pada cerita ini saya mohon maaf karena tidak ada unsur kesengajaan dan plagiat, terimakasih.

.

.

**Prologue**

.

.

**Byun Baekhyun**, seorang namja manis yang terluka di saat yang harusnya menjadi hari bahagianya, di putuskan oleh sang kekasih tepat saat kelulusanya. Hingga ia di terima di salah satu universitas yang bagus dan akan menjadi tempat di mana semua akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang berhargan dan tak terlupakan.

**Oh Sehun,** seorang namja dingin seolah tak punya hati dan tak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Hingga ia bertemu dengan seorang namja manis nan imut yang membawa perubahan sedikit demi sedikit untuk dirinya.

**Xi Luhan**, namja cantik dan tampan di saat bersamaan, yang menjadi sunbae Baekhyun. Pandangan pertamanya pada seorang namja manis membuat hatinya bergetar dan menjadi seorang yang sangat mengerikan saat berurusan dengan orang yang mengganggu kedamaian namja manis itu.

**Park Chanyeol, **seorang namja tinggi dengan paras tampan yang dapat membuat semua orang baik namja maupun yeoja mengaguminya dalam sekali lihat. Jatuh Cinta pada seorang namja cantik, dan disaat yang tak terduga berjumpa dengan seorang yang pernah ia sakiti hatinya.

Suasan bahagia tampak terlihat jelas di wajah para siswa kelas akihir XOXO Senior hight School. Tentu saja mereka sangat senang mengingat telah lulus dengan hasil yang baik. Namun tidak dengan seorang namja manis nan imut yang bername tag Byun Baekhyun. Di saat yang sangat bahagia justru ia harus menangis karena cerita cinta nya yang sudah berjalan satu tahun harus berakhir saat itu juga.

" Maafkan aku Baekhyunie aku tau ini sangat menyakitkan tapi aku rasa aku tak bisa melakukan hubungan ini lagi " ucap seorang namja tinggi nan tampan.

" tapi kenapa?"

" aku sudah merasa tak cocok lagi denganmu, aku mohon maafkan aku."

" hiks aku sangat membencimu.." ucap Baekhyun lalu pergi dari hadapan mantan kekasihnya itu dengan sedikit berlari.

' maafkan aku..'

**T.B.C/DELETE**

**HOHOHO Hanna Byun bawa Fanfiction baru... Ini baru prologue... Padahal Life Is Complicated aja belum selesai hehehe mianhae... Tangan aku dah gatel pengen nulis fanfiction baru. Aku butuh Review kalian untuk memutuskan lanjut atau hapus. Dan catatan untuk Life Is Complicated ku gak bakal lanjut klo reviewnya blm mencapai 100 soalnya klo lanjut juga sidersnya makin menjamur...**

**Oke segitu aja tapi inget ! Review ya jangan engga klo gak ada aku terpaksa hapus atau update di tempat lain yang lebih menghargai karya orang lain...jangan jadi hantu yang bergentayangan yang cuma lewat lewat aja ya aku juga butuh dukungan kalian...**

**Terimakasih**

**Hanna Byun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lessons in Love**

Tittle : Lessons in Love

Author : Hanna Byun

Genre : Romance/ Drama

Pair : HunBaek/LuBaek/ChanLu slight ChanBaek

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol and others

Rete : T

Length : Chapter 1

Warning : Yaoi , typo(s) , absurd dll...

Disclaimer : ceritanya punya author, castnya punya Tuhan YME , ortu dan SMent. Jika ada kesamaan pada cerita ini saya mohon maaf karena tidak ada unsur kesengajaan dan plagiat, terimakasih.

A/N

Pertama tama aku minta maaf seharusnya aku post sehari setelah prologue tapi malah ngaret, Mianhae #bow. Kedua aku sangat sangat berterimakasih pada **Baeklinerbyun** yang udah memberikan saran dan idenya untuk fanfic ini, gomawo...dan yang terakhir untuk **B-Byun** yang udah dukung aku di balik layar(?).. Dan untuk semua yang ingin ff ini di lanjutin THANK YOU SO MUCH...^^

Oh ya satu lagi NO BASH oke?

.

HAPPY READING..!

.

.

_Suasan bahagia tampak terlihat jelas di wajah para siswa kelas akihir XOXO Senior hight School. Tentu saja mereka sangat senang mengingat telah lulus dengan hasil yang baik. Namun tidak dengan seorang namja manis nan imut yang bername tag Byun Baekhyun. Di saat yang sangat bahagia justru ia harus menangis karena cerita cinta nya yang sudah berjalan satu tahun harus berakhir saat itu juga._

" _Maafkan aku Baekhyunie aku tau ini sangat menyakitkan tapi aku rasa aku tak bisa melakukan hubungan ini lagi " ucap seorang namja tinggi nan tampan._

" _tapi kenapa?"_

" _aku sudah merasa tak cocok lagi denganmu, aku mohon maafkan aku."_

" _hiks aku sangat membencimu.." ucap Baekhyun lalu pergi dari hadapan mantan kekasihnya itu dengan sedikit berlari._

' _maafkan aku..'_

Baekhyun menangis di taman sekolah, siapa yang tak sedih dan kecewa saat orang yang paling kita cintai meminta mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah berjalan satu tahun, bahkan ia tak habis fikir Chanyeol kekasihnya memutuskan tanpa ada alasan yang jelas, memang kesalahan fatal apa yang Baekhyun lakukan sehingga Chanyeol melakukan hal itu...?

Baekhyun terus menangis, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di lututnya, ia mencaci maki Chanyeol dalam hatinya, kenapa dia jahat? Dasar bajingan, brengsek orang aneh! Seperti itulah umpatan yang Baekhyun ucapkan dalam hatinya. Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, ia tak boleh lemah di hadapan orang orang. Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengambil kalung dengan liontin indah dari leher putih miliknya. Ia tarik kalung itu lalu melemparkanya ke tangah. Dengan brutal ia menginjak injak kalung itu sambil bergumam Breksek kau Park Chanyeol !.

Baekhyun melangkah pergi namun, baru tiga langkah ia berjalan Baekhyun berhenti lalu kembali lalu memungut kalung itu, Aishhh gumamnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. " aku bisa gila.." rutuknya lalu mengantongi kalung itu dan melangkah pergi.

Baekhyun kembali dalam kelasnya untuk mengambil tas, Baekhyun berjalan ke bangkunya yang berada di barisan pojok bangku tengah dekat jendela. Saat mengambil tas hitamnya dan berbalik untuk keluar kelas matanya menangkap Cahnyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu dan memandangnya dengan sedikit sendu Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, ia berjalan tergesa gesa menuju pintu kelas tak peduli Chanyeol yang terus memperhatikanya. Baekhyun sedikit menabrakan badanya pada tubuh Chanyeol dan terus berjalan menjauh. Chanyeol yang melihat sikap Baekhyun jadi semakin bersalah, karena ada alasan yang harus membuatnya putus dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah, ponsel yang di sakunya bergetar dengan terpaksa ia menghentikan langkahnya menuju halte bus. Tertampang nama Kris Hyung.

" yeobseo?" sapa Baekhyun.

' Baekhyun , kau masih di sekolah?' tanya Kris to the point

" ne ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

' aku sedang berada di dekat sekolahmu, aku ingin menjemputmu. Jadi tunggu aku.'

" ne cepatlah, hari ini aku lelah sekali." jawab Baekhyun lalu memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

Beakhyun keluar dari area sekolah dan menunggu Kris datang. Kris adalah hyung dari Baekhyun ia baru pulang dari kanada setelah menyelesaikan kuliah dari jurusan menegemen bisnis di Simon Fraser University. tak lama datanglah mobil mewah berwarna merah yang berhenti tepat di depanya. Kaca mobil itu terbuka nampaklah seorang namja tampan yang memandangnya dengan heran. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil itu dengan wajah lelahnya , Baekhyun menatap Kris karena Kris tak kunjung menjalankan mobilnya.

" hyung? Kenapa tak jalan jalan?" tanya Baekhyun yang mulai jengah di tatap intens oleh kakanya itu.

" ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa mata mu bengkak eoh? Kau menangis?" tanya Kris.

" tidak ada apa apa, aku menangis karena sudah lulus." jawab Baekhyun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, ciri bahwa ia sedang berbohong.

" jangan berbohong, kebiasaanmu itu hilangkan dulu baru bohong padaku. Cepat katakan siapa yang membuat adik manisku itu menanggis?" tanya Kris dengan tak sabaran. Baekyun yang sudah menghentikan tangisnya kembali akan menumpahkan airmatanya, bahkan kini matanya sudah berkaca kaca.

" hyu...hyung..hiks.." isak Baekhyun.

" yak yak aku bertanya kenapa kau menangis bukan meminta kau menangis.." ucap Kris. Dengan lembut Kris membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukanya.

" dia meninggalkan ku... Hiks .. Bahkan alasanya pun tak jelas..." tangis Baekhyun pecah.

" maksudmu pacarmu si tiang listrik plus idiot itu memutuskan mu begitu saja tanpa ada alasan yang jelas?"tanya Kris sambil menatap Baekhyun yang sesegukan. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk imut sambil menyeka air matanya.

" awas saja akan ku balas dia, berani sekali dia membuat adikku menangis. Ingin sekali ku pukul wajah idiotnya itu." lanjut Kris sambil mengepalkan tanganya di depan muka, Baekhyun yang melihat Kris mengepalkan tanganya mengikuti gerakan itu dan menganggukan kepalanya pertanda ia setuju.

" yasudah lebih baik kita makan ice cream saja, untuk membuat kau lebih baik." mendengar kata ice cream, mata Baekhyun menjadi berbinar binar.

" kau yang terbaik hyung.." ucap Baekhyun. Kris yang gemas hanya bisa mengusakan tanganya pada surai lembut milik Baekhyun dan tersenyum tulus. Dengan pasti Kris menginjak pedal gas dan menuju kedai ice cream langgananya. Sekitar lima belas menit kakak beradik itu sudah sampai, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah meja berbentuk bundar dekat jendela kedai.

Baekhyun memesan red velvet ice cream cake dan tentunya ice cream rasa strawberry sedangkan kris memesan sebuah ingredient mint chip ice cream pie dan segelas iar putih. Setelah memesan Baekhyun sedikit melamun hingga ia tak sadar tengah di pandangi oleh sang hyung dengan tajam.

" Baekhyun... Apa yang kau lamunkan eoh?" tanya Kris yang jengah juga lihat adiknya hanya diam melamun.

" mhm.. Aku hanya sedang berfikir apa salahku, sehingga Chanyeol meminta mengakhiri hubungan kami.." jawab Baekhyun lirih.

" sudah tak usah kau fikirkan, sekarang nikmatilah ice creammu karena mereka datang." ucap Kris sambil memperhatikan seorang pelayan wanita yang menghampiri meja Baekhyun dan Kris.

" silahkan menikmatinya.." ucap pelayan itu ramah.

Setelah pesanan mereka datang mood Baekhyun sedikit naik dari titik terendahnya, memang benar sebuah ice cream dapat membuat mood seorang Byun Baekhyun lebih baik. Baekhyun memakan ice creamnya dengan senang dan terlihat sangat bersemangat, sedangkan Kris hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya yang mudah sekali berubah mood.

Baekhyun baru selesai menghabiskan ice creamnya sedangkan Kris hanya memakanya sedikit , ia sudah kenyang melihat Baekhyun makan dengan semangat. Kris sebenarnya sangat marah pada Chanyeol karena membuat Baekhyun menangis , karena sebelumnya tepat saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol satu bulan berpacaran Kris meminta Chanyeol untuk menjaga Baekhyun dan tidak menyakitinya.

Namun sepertinya Chanyeol mengingkari janjinya pada Kris. Kris menghela nafasnya karena kini Baekhyun kembali melamun. Sebuah ide tiba tiba terlintas begitu saja dalam otak Kris.

" hey Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Kris untuk menyadarkan Baekhyun. Namun, sepertinya itu adalah hal yang sia sia karena Baekhyun tak bergemingg dari diamnya. Dengan lembut kris mengelus tangan Baekhyun yang terletak di atas meja. Dan berhasil Baekhyun mengalihkan pandanganya pada Kris dan menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan polos miliknya.

" ada apa hyung?" tanya Baekhun tanpa dosa. Sedangkan Kris hanya bisa tersenyum terpaksa.

" ayo pergi kau sudah selesai kan? Kajja kita ke bukit itu untuk melihat matahari terbenam." ajak Kris. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

...

Dan disinilah kedua kakak beradik yang memiliki wajah yang menawan, keduanya saling berpegangan tangan untuk menaikkin bukit. Dia atas sana terdapat beberapa orang, ada yang mengabadikan pemandangan di sana dengan berbagai jenis kamera yang menggantung di leher mereka. Baekhyun sedikit mengembangkan senyumnya saat sudah sampai di atas bukit, ia dapat merasakan amgin sore yang menyentuh kulitnya dengan lembut dan jangan di lupakan sebuah pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan.

Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan nya yang berkaitan dengan tangan kakaknya itu . Ia berjalan lebih maju dan mulai merentangkan tanganya dan menutup matanya untuk bisa lebih menikmati angin sore itu. Kris hanya tersenyum saat adiknya melakukan kebiasaan yang sering dilakukanya saat berada di atas bukit.

Seorang namja tinggi nan tampan tengah memegang kamera dan membidikan kamera itu pada pemandangan yang ada di sekitarnya. Setelah merasa cukup ia berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju sepeda fixie berwarna putih dengan selingan biru , yang terparkir di bawah pohon besar. Pemuda tampan itu menaiki sepedanya dan meninggalkan bukit karena matahari akan di gantikan oleh sang bulan sekitar beberapa menit lagi.

.

.

**.Lessons In Love**

**.**

**.**

Sebulan sudah berlalu dan saatnya Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan sekolahnya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, sekarang ia sudah terdafta menjadi mahasiswa baru dengan mengambil dua jurusan yaitu jurusan managemen bisnis seperti hyungnya padahal ia ingin memilih jurusan musik untuk mengejar cita citanya menjadi seorang musisi yang sukses. Namun appa Baekhyun sangat melarang keputusan putra bungsunya untuk mengambil jurusan musik, dan dengan terpaksa masuk jurusan menegemen bisnis.

Baekhyun turun dari mobil merah mewah milik Kris dengan terburu buru, masalahnya saat ini Baekhyun benar benar terlambat datang untuk pengarahan ospek nanti. Baekhyun berlari dengan sekuat tenaga padahal pagi ini ia tak sempat sarapan sama sekali. Baekhyun terus berlari hingga ia bertemu dengan seorang namja berpipi chuby tengah berdiri santai di depan tangga.

Baekhyun berhenti tepat di depan namja imut itu, nafas Baekhyun terengah engah membuat namja chuby itu terheran heran, detik berikutnya namja itu berdiri dengan tegap dan berdecaj pinggang.

" hei kau pasti mahasiswa baru di Shappire Blue University kan?" tanya namja itu dengan tegas.

" Baekhyun yang masih menetralisirkan nafasnya hanya mengangguk."

" yak ! Kau tak lihat kau sudah telat sepuluh menit, cepat ke kelasmu atau kau akan aku hukum!" ucap namja dengan name tag Kim Minseok

" yak kau namja albino sudah tau telat bukanya berlari malah berjalan santai seperti itu, cepat keri kau " ucap minseok pada seorang namja tinggi dengan kulit putih yang berjalan satai di belakang Baekhyun.

" hei kau anak bocah, kau masuk jurusan apa?" tanya minseok pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang di sebut bocah mengerucutkan bibirnya . " managemen bisnis" jawab Baekhyun dengan lesu.

" lalu kau apa abino?" tanya minseok.

" aku jurusan yang sama dengannya." jawab namja itu sambil menunjuk Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

" kalau begitu cepat kalian ke aula kampus dan duduk di bagian kanan aula disana teman teman jurusan kalian. " perintah Minseok.

Namja itu segera berjalan mendahului Baekhyun dan tak pamit pada Minseok, sedangkan Baekhyun ia membungkukan badanya lalu pegi dengan sedikit berlari untuk menyamakan jalannya dengan namja albino - kata Minseok-.

" mhmm namamu siapa? Aku Byun Baekhyun." ucap Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya.

" sehun . Oh sehun." jawab namja itu dengan dingin.

" hei... Memangnya kau tau dimana aula gedung ini?" tanya Baekhyun pada namja di sebelahnya.

" aku tudak tau." ucap namja itu santai. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh namja di sebelahnya. Lalu untuk apa ia mengikuti namja tinggi itu? Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, hari ini adalah hari terburuk bagi Baekhyun. Sudah terlambat, tidak sarapan, Hampir di hukum oleh sunbaenya dan sekarang memutar mutar gedung yang luas itu tanpa tau dan arah tujuanya.

Walaupun begitu ia tetap saja mengikuti namja yang bernama Oh Sehun, dan ketika ia bertemu dengan seseorang ia akan menanyakan dimana letak aula dan pergi meninggalkan sehun yang uring uringan. Dan itu adalah rencana yang terdapat di otak jenius Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera menghampiri namja yang tadi di lihatnya, ia berniat menanyakan gedung aula.

" chogio... Maaf mengganggu tapi apakah sunbae tau demana letak gedung aula?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sopannya.

" ya aku tahu. Kebetulan aku juga akan kesana . Kajja " ajak namja itu yang di ketahuinya adalah Sunbaenya sendiri.

Baekhyun segera mengikuti namja itu, hungga ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang cukup besar. Pintu itu terbuka terlihat semua mahasiswa baru sudah duduk dengan nyaman di kursib yang ada di aula. Namja yang mengantar Baekhyun segera maju ke depan panggung sedangkan Baekhyun segera dudk di bangku kosong yang ada di belakang. Baekhyun yang kebetulan duduk di paling pojok menatap teman di sampingnya dan alangkah terkejutnya ternyata di sampingnya adalah namja yang sangat menyebalkan itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh sehun.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tak percaya, sedangkan Sehun hanya menghiraukan tatapan Baekhyun yang sedikit mengganggu itu. Suara panitia pelaksana ospekpun mulai terdengar Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

" selamat pagi semua mahasiswa baru Shapire Blue University, aku sangat senag karena kalian memilih universitas ini sebagai tempat untuk menuntut ilmu kalian selanjutnya. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Zhang Yixing sebagai ketua kedisiplinan. Bla bla bla..."

Baekhyun terus mendengar pidato dari ketua kedisiplinan yang ternyata namja yang mengantar Baekhyun ke aula. Ia tak menyangka jika namja berdimple itu adalah ketua kedisiplinan karena jika di lihat lihat namja itu terlihat sangat Baik dan tak ada kesan tegas di wajahnya.

Baekhyun keluar dari aula setelah mengetahui apa saja yang akan menjadi bahan ospek besok. Baekhyu berjalan menuju gerbang dan segera masuk kedalam mobil merah mewah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mobil huyungnya. Kris segera melepasakan headset yang ada di telinganya, karena bosan menunggu Baekhyun yang sedang mendengarkan pengarahan ia memilih mendengarkan lagu yang ada di handphonenya.

" jadi bagaimana?" tanya kris setelah menyimpan handphone nya di saku jaket.

" aku sudah atu apa saja yang akan di bawa untuk besok, jadi sekarang kajja kita beli agar aku bisa lanjutkan tidurku di rumah." ucap Baekhyun sambil menguap.

" jika di fikir fikir setelah kau putus dengan si Park idiot itu kau jadi mempunyai hobi baru yaitu tidur ."

" hyung berhentilah mengatakan namanya di hadapanku, kau membuatku memikirkanya lagi." jawab Baekhyun menutup matanya dengan malas.

" baiklah mianhae.. Jadi kita kemana?" tanya Kris sambil melajukan mobilnya.

...

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam , sore ini Baekhyun benar bear lelah setelah hampir mengelilingi kota Seoul untuk mencari cari bahan ospeknya. Akhirnya Kris yang prihatin melihat adiknya yang memang mudah lelah mengajak istirahat di sebuah cafe. Baekhyun memilih Ice Lemon Tea untuk menyegarkan kerongkonganya, sedangkan Kris memesan ice coffee.

" hahhhh... Segarnya..." ucap Baekhyun setelah meminum, minuman yang ia peasan. Matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang namja berkulit putih yang sedang meminum coffee hangat dan membaca buku. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit itu untuk mesastikan namja itu orang yang dikenalnya.

" oeh.. Bukan kah dia Oh Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun entah pada siapa.

" siapa?" tanya Kris setelah mendenga ucapan aekhyun, ia mengalihkan pandanganya pada objek yang sedang di lihat Baekhyun. Sehun mendomgkakan wajahnya dan pandanganya bertemu dengan Baekhyun, ia segera bangkit dari duduknya, segera menaiki sepedannya dan meninggalkan caffe itu.

" ada apa denganya?" tanya Baekhyun yang lagi lagi entah bertanya pada siapa.

" kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kris menanggapi Baekhyun, kasihan juga jika melihat adaik nya berbicarara sendiri.

" dia adalah namja yang satu jurusan denganku namun saat baru pertama kali dia memberikan kesan yang buruk untukku. Ia sangat tidak soapn dan menyebalkan. " jelas Baekhyun sedangkan Kris hanya memanggut manggutkan kepalanya.

" kajja pulang aku ingin tidur setelah makan malam." lanjut Baekhyun. Kris pun mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah terlebih dulu pergi.

**.**

**.**

**Lessons In Love**

**.**

**.**

Matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya sehingga cahaya hangat miliknya sudah tersebar dengan rata di kota Seoul. Seorang namja tampan sekaligus canti itu terbangun dari tidurnya karena cahaya matahari yang dengan seenaknya mengusik tidur nya. Dengan terpaksa mata cantik mirip Rusa itu terbuka . Ia duduk di atas kasurnya sambil menggaruk asal surai lalu merenggangkan otot otot yang sekit kaku.

Dengan lantag gontai ia mengambil handuk merah yang ada di lemarinya dan segera berjalan meniju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Lalu mulailah ritual mandi yang akan membuatnya lebih segar dan tentunya wangi. Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian ia keluar dan segera mengambil kaos berwarna puti dengan kerah berwarna hitam dan di ujung lengan pendeknya juga berwarna hitam.

Namja yang di ketahui bernama Xi Luhan itu segera keluar dari kamarnya setelah mengambil kunci mobilnya. Ia segera turun dari lantai dua menuju lantai satu untuk sarapan bersama. Disana sudah duduk seorang yeoja tua yang masih terlihat mudan, seorang namja paruh baya yang sedang menikmati sarapanya dan seorang nama muda sedang memakan sarapanya juga dengan tenang.

" selamat pagi Appa..eomma dan.. Sehun" sapa Luhan pada keluarganya. Kenapa Sehun berada disana? Jawabanya karena dia adalah adik tiri dari Xi Luhan. Eomma Sehun menikah dangan Appa Luhan setahun yang lalu.

Luhan segera duduk di kursinya, lalu meminum segelas susu vanila yang sudah tersedia di atas meja. Ia mulai memakan sarapanya dengan sedikit malas karena sebenarnya ia malas untuk pergi ke universitasnya karena ia adalah wakil Ketua kedisiplinan dengan terpaksa ia harus masuk hari ini untuk membina mahasiswa baru. Sehun berdiri dari duduknya lalu pamit pergi , Luhan hanya menatap adik tirinya sekilas lalu memakan sarapannya kembali.

" kau tak mengantarkan adikmua? Bukankah kalian satu sekolah sekarang?" tanya Xi Luhan atau bisa kita panggil dengan Xi Hangeng.

" tidak perlu bukankah dia sudah besar? Lagi pula jika aku menawarinya dan dengan senang hati ia akan menolak." jawab luhan acuh lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan pamit pada orangtuanya , ia melangkahkan kaiknya pergi dari rumah.

...

Entah ada apa dengan Baekhyun karena lagi lagi pagi ini ia kembali terlambat, padahal ia sudah tidur awal waktu, biasanya ia tidur jam sepuluh malam tapi demi tidak terlambat ia tidur jam setengah sembilan cukup awal bukan? . Dengan tergesa gesa Baekhyun berlari dengan semua perlengkapan ospeknya ia peluk. Ia mengumpat Kris dengan berbagai umpatan dan kata kata kotor disaat seperti ini kakaknya yang tampan itu juga telat bangun karena bermain game hingga tengah malam. Tepat saat Baekhyun meminta antar pada Kris si namja tampan itu masih mengaruni mimpi indahnya.

Akhirnya dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan Baekhyun membangunkan Kris dengan meloncat loncat di kasur Kris namun Kris tidak terganggu sama sekali. Baekhyun yang kesal sekaligus panik itu segera mengambil gelas yang berada di atas nakas yang berisi air mineral lalu menumpahkanya tepat di wajah Kris. Dan cara itu berhasil.

Kris merasa kesal pada orang yang membangunkanya dengan cara lancang , baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya namun setelah melihat wajah adiknya yang manis nan imut, marahnya entah menguap kemana.

" hyung ppali aku sudah terlambat... HYUNGG... Aku tak mau di hukum..." rengek Baekhyun.

" memangnya sekarang jam brapa?"

" sudah jam tujuh lebih lima puluh lima menit...hyungg... Pali..." rengek Baekhyun sambil menari narik lengan panjang Kris. Kris yang tak mau adiknya itu di hukum segera mengambil kunci mobil dan menari adiknya keluar segara menuju mobil. Tak peduli dengan penampilanya yang masih sangat berantakan.

Karena memang sudah sangat telat Kris mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi tak peduli pada umpatan Baekhyun yang sangat takut. Namun karena kecepatan itu Baekhyun sudah sampai dalam waktu lima belas menit yang seharusnya ia tempuh dalam waktu empat puluh menit. Sebenarnya Baekhytun ragu Kris di luar negri benar melakukan kuliah jurusan bisnis atau menjadi seorang pembalap?.

Baekhyun terus berlari dan menatap kedepan tak peduli dengan sekitarnya, hingga ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorangyang mengakibatkan dirinya terjatuh dengan indah dan barang barangnya tergeletak berantakan di lantai

" auh... Pantat ku.." gumam Baekhyun.

" hei kau tak apa?" tanya seseorang, Baekhyun yang mendengar suara itu segera mendongkakan wajahnya untuk melihat seseorang yang ia tabrak.

" ne nan gwenchana.." balas Baekhyun segera bangun dari posisi jatuhnya namun karena rasa sakitnya Baekhyun kemali terjatuh dan mengelus elus pinggangnya yang tiba tiba sakit. Namja yang ia tabrak sedari tadi ia hanya bisa melongo melihat wajah manis Baekhyun.

Namja itu ia segera berjongkok dan menarik lengan Baekhyun dengan lembut dan hati hati. " biar aku membantumu cantik." ucap namja itu lalu mencium tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut, Baekhyun hanya menatap horror namja yang ada di hadapanya.

**T.B.C**

**HOHOHO Hanna Byun is backkkkkk... Ada yang kangen? /gak ada/**

**Pertama aku minta maaf karena ngaret dan kemungkinan untuk chap chap selanjutnya juga akan begitu karena aku lagi sibuk cuma sekarang aja lagi bebas heheheh...**

**Tapi aku akan usahain apdet cepet klo kalian review dengan sebanyak banyanknya... Mungkin ini juga konfliknya gak begitu berat seperti Life Is Complicated.. Tapi aku harap kalian menyukainya sama seperti Life is Complicated.**

**Aku akan bales review kalian di chap selanjutnya, dan aku mengingatkan kembali untuk REVIEW klo sedikit yang review biarkan ini menggantung aja kayak gantungan kunci okay..?**

**Thank's**

**Hanna byun **


	3. Chapter 3

**Lessons in Love**

Tittle : Lessons in Love

Author : Hanna Byun

Genre : Romance/ Drama

Pair : HunBaek/LuBaek/ChanLu slight ChanBaek

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol and others

Rete : T

Length : Chapter 2

Warning : Yaoi , typo(s) , absurd dll...

Disclaimer : ceritanya punya author, castnya punya Tuhan YME , ortu dan SMent. Jika ada kesamaan pada cerita ini saya mohon maaf karena tidak ada unsur kesengajaan dan plagiat, terimakasih.

NO BASH oke?

.

HAPPY READING..!

.

.

" _hei kau tak apa?" tanya seseorang, Baekhyun yang mendengar suara itu segera mendongkakan wajahnya untuk melihat seseorang yang ia tabrak._

" _ne nan gwenchana.." balas Baekhyun segera bangun dari posisi jatuhnya namun karena rasa sakitnya Baekhyun kembali terjatuh dan mengelus elus pinggangnya yang tiba tiba sakit. Namja yang ia tabrak sedari tadi ia hanya bisa melongo melihat wajah manis Baekhyun._

_Namja itu ia segera berjongkok dan menarik lengan Baekhyun dengan lembut dan hati hati. " biar aku membantumu cantik." ucap namja itu lalu mencium tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut, Baekhyun hanya menatap horror namja yang ada di hadapanya._

Namja itu membantu Baekhyun berdiri sedangkan Baekhyun yang mulai sadar dari keterkejutanya segera menarik tangan nya dari namja yang ia tak kenal itu. Baekhyun menatap namja itu dengan tatapan orang ketakutan sedangkan namja yang di tatap hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan intens. " perkenalkan nama ku Xi Luhan aku mahasiswa semester lima. Aku adalah wakil ketua kedisiplinan." ucap namja yang mengaku bernama Xi Luhan itu.

" eoh..su-sunbaenim aku Byun Baekhyun maafkan aku karena aku terlambat." ucap Baekhyun dengan terbata bata lalu membungkukan badanya sembilan puluh derajat.

" tenang saja untuk anak manis dan cantik sepertimu tak akan aku berikan hukuman." jawab Luhan dengan senyum tampan plus cantik itu. " tapi dengan syarat kau harus mau aku cium bagaimana?" tanya Luhan selanjutnya.

" ah? Ap- apa?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

" aku tak akan menghukummu jika kau mau aku cium" jawab Luhan dengan seringai yang tecetak indah di wajahnya.

" tapi sunbae-" ucapan Baekhyun terputus kala Luhan menarik tanganya dan berhasil memeluk pinggang mungil Baekhyun." kau lama sekali Baekkie" ucap Luhan kini siap mencium Baekhyun. Luhan memejamkan matanya untuk mencium Baekhyun, sedangkan sang korban hanya diam membisu tak bergerak sedikitpun mungkin karena terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini.

Namun saat Luhan mencium Baekhyun, ia merasa aneh. Ia seperti mencium aroma mint padahal Baekhyun beraroma strawberi dan bibirnya merasa mencium sebuah... Tangan?. Dengan segera Luhan membukakan matanya yang terpejam. Dan benar saja ada sebuah tangan kurus dengan kulit putih pucat menghalangi bibir Luhan untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Luhan menatap tajam seorang namja yang sangat di kenalnya. " jangan berbuat mesum di tengah jalan Luhan...Hyung" ucap orang itu dengan datar.

" jangan campuri urusan ku ! Cepat pergi ! Kau mengganggu ku saja Oh Sehun.." usir Luhan. Mendengar ia di usir Sehun segera membalikan tubuhnya namun tangannya kini sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, sehingga Baekhyun yang baru sadar dari lamunanya tertarik . Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun di bawa kabur oleh adik tirinya hanya bisa berdecih dan mendesis bahwa ia akan membunuh Sehun dengan segera.

...XOXO...

Baekhyun dan Sehun berjalan menuju tempat yang akan menjadi ruang kelasnya. Mereka berjalan dengan tangan Sehun yang masih saja memegang pergelangan Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri masih tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pada tangannya. Baekhyun yang benci suasana hening akhirnya mengeluarkan suara merdunya. " hei ... Oh Sehun. Kau mengenal namja tadi?" tanya Baekhyun.

" dia hyung ku" jawab Sehun datar dan seadanya.

" benarkah? Wajah kalian memang mirip tapi kenapa sikap kalian sangat berbeda? " tanya Baekhyun benar benar penasaran.

" aku dan dia adalah saudara tiri." jawab Sehun dengan datar.

" ohh... Emm tapi kau taukan dimana letak kelas kita?" tanya Baekhyun yang takut Sehun tak tau tempat seperti waktu pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sehun.

" tenang saja aku tadi melihat denah universitas ini." jawab Sehun.

" mhmmm baguslah kalau begitu." jawab Baekhyun dengan tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun dan Sehun sampai di depan sebuah ruangan yang akan menjadi kelas mereka untuk sementara. Dengan santai nya Sehun membuka pintu di hadapanya sedangkan Baekhyun berdiri di belakang Sehun karena takut bertemu wajah sunbaenya yang menatapnya seakan Baekhyun akan di makan. Dan benar saja sunbae yang tengah memberi pengarahan menatap keduanya dengan garang.

" yak ! lagi lagi kalian berdua telat ! Memangnya sejauh apa rumah kalian eoh? Cepat masuk !" ucap sunbaenya yang ternyata namja bernama Kim Minseok. Sehun masuk ke dalam kelas itu di ikuti Baekhyun yang mengikuti Sehun bagaikan anak bebek yang mengikuti induknya. Kini keduanya sedang berdiri di depan kelas di tatap oleh mahasiswa baru lainya yang berjumlah dua puluh tiga orang dan empat sunbae mereka termasuk Minseok.

" Kenapa kalian berdua terlambat lagi? Berikan aku alasan yang bagus untuk memper mudah hukuman kalian." ucap Minseok.

" aku terlambat karena aku menaiki sepeda untuk sampai ke universitas ini " jawab Sehun lebih panjang dari biasanya. Beberapa mahasiswa baru tersenyum meremehkan. Maklum saja universitas ini adalah universitas yang berisi kalangan orang kaya jadi mendengar Sehun menggunakan sepeda , mereka beranggapan Sehun adalah orang miskin.

" mhmmm... Begini sunbae... Aku- " belum Baekhyun menjawab tiba tiba pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasar dan menampakan senyun mematikan seorang namja bernama Xi Luhan. " selamat pagi semuanya." sapa Luhan pada semua yang ada di kelas itu.

" eoh ada si manis Baekkie? Dan kau.. Ukh aku malas menyebutkannya." lanjut Luhan setelah melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memutar matanya dengan malas.

" baiklah ada beberapa informasi yang aku dapatkan, jadi sebaikanya Baekkie yang manis duduk ne~" ucap Luhan pada Baekhyun dengan lembut.

" n- ne sunbaenim." balas Baekhyun lalu berjalan ke arah bangku belakang yang kosong.

" aku di beritahu oleh Yixing bahwa acara ospek hanya akan di lakukan hari ini saja, lalu untuk Lusa kita akan melakukan perkemahan di gunung. Jadi besok kalian tak perlu datang ke universitas karena kalian akan mempersiapkan kebutuhan kalian untuk acara perkemahan ."

" baiklah ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" tanya Luhan pada semua yang ada di kelas itu.

" baiklah karena tak ada yang bertanya aku akan pergi, sampai jumpa. Eoh ya, Minseok-ah jangan beri hukuman yang berat pada Baekkie manis ya.." ucap Luhan lalu keluar dari kelas itu.

" baiklah, Oh Sehun dan Byun Baekhyun aku hukum kalian untuk lari di lapangan dengan mengelilinginya sebanyak sepuluh kali." ucap Minseok . Sehun langsung berjalan ke luar, karena sedari tadi ia berdiri sedangkan Baekhyun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti Sehun yang sudah keluar dan menuju lapangan.

...XOXO...

Sehun dan Baekhyun berlari di lapangan dengan matahari yang tepat berada di atas kepala mereka. Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah tak kuat lagi , tenaganya benar benar habis padahal ini adalah yang ke tujuh kali ia memutari lapangan, mungin karena ia belum sarapan. Baekhyun menghentikan larinya , karena ia benar benar lelah , belum lagi kepalanya yang benar benar pusing seperti di pukuli palu raksasa. Lalu bertambah perutnya yang seperti di aduk aduk, Baekhyun merasakan mual sekarang.

Baekhyun mendudukan badannya di pinggir lapangan dengan tangan kanan yang memegang perutnya. Sebenarnya sedari tadi Sehun memperhatikan sejak Baekhyun yang tiba tiba menghentikan larinya. Karena tak mau ada hal yang merepotkan, Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun yang terduduk di pinggir lapangan.

" hei kau kenapa" tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun.

" tidak..hah..hah... Apa .. Apa.. Aku hanya merasa mual dan pusing." jawab Baekhyun dengan terengah engah lalu menekuk lututnya dan menundukan kepalanya lalu menyenderkanya pada lututnya. Sehun mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun lalu meluruskan kakinya.

" hei cepat pergi ke UKS jangan merepotkan ku , jangan sampai kau pingsan di sini." perintahnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongkakan kepalanya lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Ia ingin protes, namun matanya tiba tiba berkunang kunang dan tak fokus hingga akhirnya Baekhyun hilang kesadaran, untung saja ada Sehun di sampingnya sehingga dengan sigap Sehun menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil agar tak terjatuh.

" tck ! Dasar namja merepotkan.." kesal Sehun pada Baekhyun, benar dugaanya anak manja itu akan pinsgan dan merepotkanya sekarang. Sehun menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal stayle menuju UKS

...

Baekhyun membuka matanya , kepalanya masih terasa pening. Ia mengedarkan pandanganya pada ruangan yang kini ia tempati dan ia yakini bahwa tempat ini adalah UKS. Mata Baekhyun berhenti pada seorang namja yang kini duduk di salah satu kursi dan sedang membaca sebuah buku. Namja itu menutup bukunya lalu tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

" kau sudah sadar?" tanya namja itu.

" ne terimakasih sudah menolongku." jawab Baekhyun pada namja itu.

" ne , namaku Kim joong woon kau bisa memanggilku Yesung hyung." jawab namja itu dengan senyum menawanya.

" namaku Byun Baekhyun."

" sebenarnya yang menolongmu adalah temanmu yang bernama Oh Sehun. Tapi sepertinya ia menunggu seseorang masuk ke dalam UKS dan saat aku masuk ke ruangan ini untuk mengambil obat maag ia memintaku menjagamu." lanjutnya.

" dia bukan temanku.." jawab Baekhyun dengan mengerucurkan bibir tipisnya.

" kenapa kau berkata seperti itu pada orang yang menolongmu eoh? Itu tidak baik." ucap Yesung dengan mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun yang kini di yakini pasti berwarna merah.

" baik baik aku akan berterimakasih padanya, tapi lepaskan dulu tanganmu Yesung hyung.. Ini sakit.." jawab Baekhyun.

" hehehe.. Mianhae. Itu karena kau begitu menggemaskan. Tapi, bagaimana keadaanmu sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Yesung.

" Ne hyung, tapi kepala ku masih sedikit pusing."

" kau punya seseorang yang dapat menjemputmu? Karena ospek sudah selesai, kau pingsan lama sekali.." tanya Yesung.

" mhmm... Aku akan menelepon hyung ku. Tapi apa saja yang aku harus bawa untuk perkemahan lusa? " tanya Baekhyun.

" aku akan memberi tahumu lewat pesan, sekarang telponlah dulu hyung mu. Ini sudah sore." ucap Yesung. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengeluarkan hand phone nya. Dan menekan nomor yang sudah di hapalnya di luar kepala. Tak berapa lama sambungan itu terangkat.

" hyung bisakah kau menjemput ku?" tanya Baekhyun

' _maaf Baekkie aku sedang berada di kantor appa, bisakah kau menggunakan taxi?'_

" aku tak bisa Hyung, kau tega sekali pada orang yang baru sadar dari pingsannya untuk pulang menggunakan taxi"

' _MWO? Kau pingsan? Baiklah tunggu hyung dalam lima belas menit Baekhyun-ah' jawab Kris dengan segera pemuda tampan itu lari menuju mobilnya untuk menjemput adik tercinta._

" ne~" jawab Baekhyun lalu memutuskan sambunganya. Di lihatnya Yesung yang menatapnya dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajah nya.

" bagaimana?" tanyanya.

" hyung ku akan datang lima belas menit lagi" jawab Baekhyun.

" kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu hingga hyung mu datang"

...

Sesuai dengan ucapnya Yesung menemani Baekhyun hingga hyungnya datang. Banyak mereka bicarakan untuk mengisi waktu. Mereka bertukaran nomor ponsel. Dari yang obrolan yang ia lakukan dengan Yesung, Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa namja di hadapanya ini adalah seorang mahasiswa semester enam dengan jurusan psikology dan seorang ketua club musik, dan ternyata Yesung sudah memiliki tunangan bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Mereka berhenti mengobrol saat seseorang membuka pintu UKS, Baekhyun kira itu adalah Kris, hyungnya. Namun , yang datang adalah seorang namja tampan dengan rambut caramelnya membawa PSP hitam lalu tersenyum menawan.

" baby? Eoh ternyata benar kau ada di sini ." ucap namja itu.

" eh kyu ada apa?" tanya Yesung pada namja itu yang ternyata tunangan Yesung.

" apa maksud mu ' ada apa' ? Aku mencarimu sedari tadi , aku takut kau sudah pulang sendiri." jawab Kyuhyun.

" itu karena sedari tadi kau berkencan dengan pacar mu itu." jawab Yesung dengan mentap PSP hitam yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun.

" hehehe... Mianhae baby aku tak akan mengacuhkan mu lagi." jawab Kyuhyun lalu mencium pip chuby Yesungnya. Pipi Yesung merona saat mendapatkan perlakuan tak terduga dari sang tunangan.

" ekmhmm" Baekhyun menyadarkan kedua pasangan romantis itu.

" mianhae Baekhyun-ah aku mengacuhkan mu." Ucap Yesung yang merasa tak enak hati pada Baekhyun.

" nah Kyu perkenalkan dia Baekhyun ia adalah mahasiswa baru yang sama dengan jurusan mu, dan Baekhyun dia adalah tunangan ku, Kyuhyun." ucap Yesung memperkenalkan keduanya. Baekhyun segera bangun dari pembaringanya(?).

" Byun Baekhyun imnida," ucap Baekhyun lalu mengulurkan tanganya.

" ne Cho Kyuhyun imnida, aku adalah tungangan namja manis ini." ucap Kyuhyun lalu menyambut tangan Baekhyun. Mereka melapaskan tangan setelah bersalaman tak lama pintu UKS kembali terbuka dan menampakan seorang namja tinggi, berwajah tegas dan berambut pirang, namun dari wajahnya terlihat sekali namja itu cemas.

" Baekhyun kau tak apa?" tanya namja itu setelah menghampiri adik tercinta.

" ne Hyung aku sudah tidak apa apa mungkin hanya sedikit pening." jawab Baekhyun dengan di akhiri senyumnya.

" hah... Kau membuatku khawatir, kau tau?" jawab Kris sedikit frustasi.

" sudahlah aku kan sekarang sudah baik baik saja, lebih baik kita pulang. Eotte?" tanya Baekhyun.

" baiklah kajja pulang."

...

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, hari ini adalah hari pelaksanaan perkemahan. Sehun sudah mempersiapkan segala kebutuhanya untuk berkemah nanti. Sehun memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badanya, setelah dua puluh menit Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju lemari besar miliknya. Ia memilih kemeja berlengan pendek berwarna hitam lalu mengabil celana training berwarna hitam dengan sisi sisi berwarna merah.

Mengambil sebuah jaket berwarna abu abu alu mengambil sepatu kets berwarna hitam yang di selingi biru tua. Setelah menggunakan sepatu Sehun mengambil tas nya yang berisi perlengkapan dan keperluanya lalu keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang makan. Di ruang makan sudah ada kedua orang tuanya , sedangkan hyungnya selalu datang paling akhir mengingat kebiasaan hyungnya yang tak bisa bangun pagi.

Sehun mengambil dua buah roti lalu mengoleskan salah satu rotinya dengan selai coklat sedangkan satunya lagi selai kacang. Sehun dan kedua orang tuanya memakan sarapan mereka dengan keheningan. Tak lama kursi di sebelah Sehun di tarik oleh seseorang, yang pasti oleh Luhan, hyungnya Sehun.

" Luhan , appa ingin kau berangkat bersama dengan Sehun." pinta sang appa pada anak tertuanya.

" appa dia bisa menggunakan taxi." tolak Luhan.

" appa tak ingin mendengar alasan mu, bukankah kalian satu sekolah ? "

" iya tapi app-" jawaban Luhan terhenti saat sang appa menatapnya dengan tajam.

" ukh... Iya iya aku akan berangkat bersamanya.". Setelah sarapan kedua saudara tiri itu berangkat bersama menuju universitas.

...

Seperti biasa Baekhyun berangkat di antar oleh sang hyung yang sepertinya sekarang sudah di nobat kan sebagai supir pribadi Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah sampai di universitasnya. Sejauh mata memandang Baekhyun tak mengenal mahasiswa baru siapa pun di sini kecuali namja menyebalkan bernama Oh Sehun.

" kau tak mempunyai teman?" tanya Kris pada sang adik.

" aku tak mengenal mahasiswa baru disini yang aku kenal adalah sunbaenya.." jawab Baekhyun lesu.

" baiklah aku akan menunggu hingga kau dapat teman yang bisa melindungimu." balas Kris.

" hyung pulang saja bukan kah seharusnya hari ini adalah hari pertama kau bekerja?"

" ya, tapi aku akan menunggu hingga kau mendapatkan teman."

" kalau begitu menjauhlah dari ku dasar menyebalkan." kesal Baekhyun sedangkan Kris mengikuti perintah Baekhyun. Ia mundur beberapa langkah.

Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya untuk mencari namja menyebalkan bernama Oh Sehun. Hingga matanya menatap sebuah mobil yang baru masuk ke dalam universitas . Pintu mobil itu terbuka setelah sang pemilik memarkirkanya. Dan nampaklah dua orang namja yang satu tampan sedangkan yang satu lagi tampan plus cantik.

Baekhyun diam di tempatnya hingga namja tampan plus cantik itu yang di ketahui bernama Xi Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun melangkah menjauhi tempat keberadaan Baekhyun.

" eoh.. Baekkie sangat cantik menggunakan baju training berwarna biru" puji Luhan dengan senyum mematikanya.

" terima kasih atas pujianya sunbae." balas Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya. Luhan yang tergoda mencium Pipi Baekhyun dengan cepat sedangkan Baekhyun hanya membeku di tempatnya. Kris yang melihat adiknya dicium hanya mebelalakan matanya lalu menmpaka wajah yang menyeramkan dan menyebarkan aura membunuh. Apakah kau tak sadar naga akan mengamuk Luhan?

**T.B.C**

**OKAY... Untuk yang pertama tama aku minta maaf karena chap kemaren banyak banget typonya..minhae...**

**Yang kedua aku juga minta maaf karena aku baru up date dua minggu kemudian ... Itu karena aku hanya punya waktu sabtu minggu, biasanya hari sabtu aku ngerjain tugas baru deh minggunya freeeee...jadi aku minta maaf ne... Lagi pula minggu kemaren aku udate LIC ... Jadi minggu ini LIL dan minggu besok LIC lagi... Aku cuma bisa update satu minggu satu fanfic...**

**Dan yang ketiga aku belum bisa bales review kalian... Mianhae... Tapi aku akan coba di chap selanjutnya okay?**

**Dan ada yang pengen tanya tanya lewt BBM aja ya soalnya aku jarang buka ffn aku bukanya satu minggu sekali kalau mau pulish atau update aja. PIN : 7CD2D693 kalau kalian invite aku akan kasih tau Publish ff ku kapan dan yang gak bisa review bisa review lewat BBM **

**Jangan lupa review... Ne... pleaseeeee... **

**Thank's**

**Hanna Byun ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lessons in Love**

Tittle : Lessons in Love

Author : Hanna Byun

Genre : Romance/ Drama

Pair : HunBaek/LuBaek/ChanLu slight ChanBaek

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol and others

Rete : T

Length : Chapter 3

Warning : Yaoi , typo(s) , absurd dll...

Disclaimer : ceritanya punya author, castnya punya Tuhan YME , ortu dan SMent. Jika ada kesamaan pada cerita ini saya mohon maaf karena tidak ada unsur kesengajaan dan plagiat, terimakasih.

NO BASH oke?

.

HAPPY READING..!

.

.

" eoh.. Baekkie sangat cantik menggunakan baju training berwarna biru" puji Luhan dengan senyum mematikanya.

" terima kasih atas pujianya sunbae." balas Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya. Luhan yang tergoda mencium Pipi Baekhyun dengan cepat sedangkan Baekhyun hanya membeku di tempatnya. Kris yang melihat adiknya dicium hanya mebelalakan matanya lalu menmpaka wajah yang menyeramkan dan menyebarkan aura membunuh. Apakah kau tak sadar naga akan mengamuk Luhan?

Dengan seribu langkah Kris menghampiri Baekhyun dan seorang namja mesum yang berani beraninya ia mencium adiknya yang manis dan polos itu. " YAK ..! " teriak Kris pada Luhan.

" apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekkie ku?eoh?" tanya Kris dengan penuh emosi. Sedangkan Luhan melebarkan matanya setelah namja yang meneriakinya itu menyebut Baekhyun dengan sebutan apa? Baekkie ku? Tak bisa di biarkan! Pikir Luhan. Luhan segera maju satu langkah untuk mendekati namja yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

" siapa yang kau sebut dengan 'Baekkie ku' eoh..? Cepat jawab?!" kesal Luhan karena ada yang merebut pujaan hatinya itu.

" tentu saja Baekhyun, adik manis ku! Mau apa kau eoh?" teriak Kris pada Luhan, yang di teriaki diam membeku dan hanya bisa mengerjap erjapkan matanya sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap hyung nya itu dengan malas, karena sifat protective sang hyung sudah keluar.

" kau hyung dari Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan sangat pelan dengan wajah tak percaya.

" ne kenapa? Kau mau memacari adikku? Tak akan ku biarkan adikku dengan namja super mesum seperti dirimu." tegas Kris. Sedangkan Luhan hanya diam namun beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi wajah memelas.

" ahhh... Ayolahh kakak ipar... Aku sangat menyukai adik manis mu ini.."

" Tidak" jawab Kris sambil memalingkan wajahnya , muka Luhan pun kembali menjadi kesal. " YAK! Kau harus menyutujuinya!" teriak Luhan sangat memaksa.

" Yak bagaimana bisa kau memaksa seperti itu, tidak, sekali tidak tetap tidak kau mengerti?" tanya Kris dengan serius.

" TIDAK aku tidak mengerti, po-" ucapan Luhan terhenti saat tiba tiba seseorang memanggilnya.

" YAK! Luhan-ah ada apa kau berteriak teriak seperti itu ? Tak sadarkah kau jadi bahan tontonan mahasiswa di sini?" tanya seorang namja manis nan imut bernama Yesung.

" semua ini gara gara dia Hyung, dia tak mau merestui hubunganku dan Baekkie." jawab Luhan seperti anak kecil yang mengadu pada eommanya. Yesung pun hanya menghela nafas kebiasaan Luhan yang selalu memaksa itu membuatnya terlibat dalam masalah.

" ya sudah sana kau bertengkar saja ,biarkan Baekhyun ikut denganku. Baekhyun kajja!" ajak Yesung . Karena Baekhyun sudah malas melihat perkelahian Luhan dan Kris ia pun memenuhi ajakan darii Yesung.

" YAK ! Jangan bawa Baekhyun..!" teriak keduanya bersamman pada Yesung yang sudah jauh berjalan sambil menarik Baekhyun di belakangnya.

...

Semua mahasiswa baru, sedang berbaris menunggu teman teman mereka yang belum datang. Baekhyun yang lelah karena sedari tadi ia berdiri kini mulai berjongkok dan lima menit kemudian suara peluit berbunyi nyaring. Tepat di depan sana ada seorang namja dengan dimple yang membuatnya terlihat manis, tengah mengangkat tangannya seolah olah menyuruh semua mahasiswa berkumpul.

" okay karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan tepat, maka dari itu segera kalian menaiki bus yang ada di depan sekolah karena sudah waktunya kita menuju tempat perkemahan." unjar Yi Xing. Semua mahasiswa baru segera mengikuti apa yang di perintahkan ketua kedisiplinan itu, termasuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dudk di barisan paling kanan dan duduk di kursi nomor tiga, ia segera melihat keluar bis dan di sana ada Kris yang sedang melambaikkan tangannya pada Baekhyun dengan senum yang sangat tampan. Baekhyun membalas perlakuan sang hyung dan tersenyum manis hingga tiba tiba ia merasa ada seseorang yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang namja yang ia kenal, dia adalah Sehun. Yang di pandangi seolah tak peduli dan menempelkan sepasang headset(?) pada telingannya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas kenap ia harus satu bangku dengan patung berjalan?

...

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih satu setengah jam , Baekhyun, Sehun dan mahasiswa baru lainya sudah sampai di sebuah tempat yang sangat indah dan berudara sangat sejuk. Baekhyun yang baru turun dari bis segera menutup matanya dan menghirup udara sedalam dalamya dan ia hembuskan secara perlahan, dan kini nampaklah senyumanya yang manis itu.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju barisan yang mulai di buat oleh mahasiswa mahasiswa lainya, di belakangnya nampaklah Sehun yang masih berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi mengikuti Baekhyun yang melangkah di depanya.

" cek cek! Ya kini kita sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, dan sekarang aku akan membagikan anggota kelompok untuk kalian." ucap yi Xing menggunakan pengeras suara.

" bla bla bla... Untuk kelompok tujuh beranggotakan Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun , Do kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin, dengan pembina Kim Jongwoon. Untuk kelompok delapan beranggotakan bla bla bla... ucap Yi Xing . Seluruh nama yang di panggil kini membentuk kelompok yang telah di bagikan. Termasuk Sehun dan Baekhyun yang kini berjalan ke arah sunbaenya yang memegang papan nomor tujuh dia adalah Kim Jongwoon alias Yesung.

" Yesung hyung..." sapa Baekhyun dengan senyumnya sedangkan yang disapa membalas senyum dengan tak kalah manisnya. Baekhyun menatap dua orang di depanya mereka adalah teman satu kelompoknya, salah satu di antara mereka ada yang memiliki mata bulat yang menurut Baekhyun sangat lucu mata bulat seperti burung hantu dan tinggi yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

Sedangkan namja yang satu lagi memiliki tinggi diatasnya dan jangan di lupakan kulit tan nya yang membuatnya tampak terlihat sangat sexy. Namja tan dan namja bermata bulat itu tersenyum padanya, dan tentu saja Baekhyun membalas senyum mereka.

" baiklah sebagai permulaan aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian masing masing mengingat mungkin kalian baru bertemu." ucap Yesung membuka suara.

" namun sebelum itu, naneun Kim Jongwoon imnida, dan kalian bisa memanggilku Yesung Hyung. Baiklah bagaimna jika di mulai dari kau?" lanjut Yesung sambil menunjuk Sehun yang sedari tadi diam membisu tanpa ekspresi.

" Oh Sehun imnida." jawab Sehun dengan singkat, padat dan sangat jelas.

"annyeonghaseyo Byun Baekhyun imnida, kalian bisa meamnggilku Baekhyun." terang Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

" annyeong... Namaku Do Kyungsoo, kalian bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo. Mohon kerja samanya " lanjut Kyungsoo sambil sedikit membungkukan badanya.

" naneun Kim Jongin. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kai" jawab namja tan dengan mengangkat sebelah tangan kananya . Setelah semua memperkenalkan dirinya masing masing Yesung segera menepuk tangannya dua kali .

" baiklah karena kita sudah seling mengenal satu sama lain alangkah lebih baik jika kita berdoa terlebih dahulu agar segala sesuatunya akan berjalan baik dan lancar. Berdo'a mulai..." keepat namja itu menundukan wajahnya dan memejamkan mata

" selesai. Karena waktu tetap berjalan dan hari semakin panas kajja kita berbagi tugas. Kai dan Sehun aku ingin kau membangun tenda sedangkan Baekhyundan Kyungsoo kalian siapkan alat alat untuk memsak nanti sore karena panitia hanya menyiapkan makan siang dan untuk sore hari kalian akan di beri waktu untuk memsaka makanan." jelas Yesung.

" baiklah jika sudah mengerti jja kita lakukan yang terbaik." lanjut Yesung. Sehun dan Jongin segera menuju tumpukan besi dan sebuah benda yang di gulung seperti tas. Mereka segera menyambung nyambungkan besi besi itu hingga membentuk besi yang lebih panjang. Tak ada percakapan di antara keduanya. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat serius terlebih untuk Sehun.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mulai menyisir daerah dekat perkemahan mereka berdua sedang mencari kayu bakar. Mungkin karena bawaan Baekhyun sejak lahir mudah akrab dengan orang baru , sedari tadi kedua namja berperawakan mungil itu mengobrol sepanjang jalan.

...

Tenda dan peralatan masak sudah selesai dan kini seluruh mahasiswa tengan mengadakan upacara pembukaan acara. Sedari tadi Sehun tak henti hentinya memandang wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit pucat dengan kringat yang membuat Baekhyun semakin terlihat kuarng sehat.

" hei gwenchana?" tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun dengan melirik namja mungil itu.

' ne gwenchana.." balas Baekhyun lirih. Setelah menjawab pertanyaan dari Sehun entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya semakin lemas dan kepalnya sangat berat. Mungkin karena ia lelah mencari kayu bakar dan juga harus mengikuti upacara di siang yang memang matahari kini tepat berada di atas kepala.

Semakin lama mata Baekhyun semakin berat untuk terbuka dan belum lagi matanya sudah tidak terfokus. Sehun yang menyadari keadaan Baekhyun segera meminta Kyungsoo untuk bertukar posisi sehingga Sehunlah yang berada tepat di belakang Baekhyun. Dan benar saja bisa di hitung dalam persekian detik Baekhyun jatuh pingsan di pelukan Sehun.

Sehun segera membawa Baekhyun ke tempat para panitia, karena tempat untuk panitia adalah sebuah bangunan dan di sana ada beberapa sunbae yang membatu para mahasiswa yang pingsan seperti Baekhyun. Sehun tetap menemani Baekhyun hingga sadar. Tepat Baekhyun sadar upacara pembukaan sudah selesai di laksanakan. Dan para panitia memberikan waktu istirahat selama sejam. Sehun memapah Baekhyun yang terlihat masih pusing ke arah tenda mereka. Disana nampak Kai yang dudk di depan tenda dan Kyungsoo berdiri menatap Bekhyun khawatir.

" baekhyun-ah kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun setelah Sehun membatu Baekhyun masuk ke tenda dan membaringkanya. Yang di tanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya karena masih lemah untuk menjawab pertanyaaan namja bermata bulat itu.

...

Siang sudah berganti malam Baekhyun hanya diam di tenda dan harus melewatkan beberapa acara seperti perlombaan antar kelompok karena ia masih dalam keadaan sakit, rasa bersalah menyelimuti Baekhyun karena Baekhyun tidak dapat membatu kelompoknya. Namun semua mengatakan tidak apa apa karena Baekhyun masih sakit sedangkan Sehun hanya bergumam ' hmm' saat Baekhyun meminta maaf, ' daasar tak memiliki perasaan!?' kesal Baekhyun dalam hati.

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah membantu Kyungsoo dan Yesung memasak. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa memasak karena sudah ada para maid yang bertugas untuk melakukan hal itu. Setelah memasak ini dan itu semua mulai makan bersama Kai makan dengan penuh kenikmatan mengingat yang memasak adalah namjachinggu nya sendiri, fakta itu di ketahui Baekhyun saat ia tak sengaja memperhatikan kai yang tengah membantu Kyungsoo saat tangan Kyungsoo tak sengaja ter iris.

Kai nampak sangat khawatir sedangkan kyungsoo hanya meringis saat Kai menghisap jari telunjuk Kyungsoo dengan maksud untuk memberhentikan pendarahanya dan tanpa sengaja Baekhyun mendengar kata ' Chagi" dari mulut Kai.

Sedangkan sehun seperti biasa ia diam bagaikan hanya ada dirinya seorang diri di dunia ini, membuat Baekhyun jengah saja. Sedangkan Yesung sudah memakan makananya walaupun hanya setengah, ia bilang ia sedang tida mood untuk makan, dasar aneh, pikir Baekhyun.

" cek cek... Baiklah waktu acara makan malam tinggal sepuluh menit lagi, jika kalian sudah menyelesaikan makan malam segera menuju tengah lapangan untuk mendapatkan Senter, terimakasih atas perhatinya dan untuk panitia pembina segera berkumpul di tempat panitia. Terimakasih." ucap Yixing menginformasikan.

" baikla seperti yang kalian dengar aku harus pergi jadi setelah makan segera kalian menuju tengah lapang dan segera menghampiri petugas yang akan meminjamkan senter setelah itu kalian dia saja di sana karena akan ada informasi tentang game yang akan kalian ikuti" ucap Yesung sebelum beranjak dari duduknya, sedangkan keempat namja yang lebu=ih muda darinya hanya mengangguk mengeti.

Setelah makan malam mereka selesai Baekhyun , Sehun, Kai dan Kyungsoo segera menuju tengah lapangan dan mengambil senter, setiap dua orang hanya dapat satu senter. Kyunsa dan Kai tentu saja mereka berpasangan dan berarti Baekhyun dan Sehun juga berpasangan mengingat hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa.

" tes tes... Baiklah untuk game kali ini adalah game berpasang pasangan kalian akan melakukan jurit malam, kalian akan mengelilingi daerah perkemahan ini untuk mengambil bendera sebanyak mungkin . Bagi yang daoat bendera paling sedikit akan mendapatkan hukuman yaitu menghibur seluruh mahasiswa pada acara api unggun yang akan di laksanakan setelah permainan ini." Jelas Luhan yang kini menatap seluruh mahasiswa.

" dan game ini berlaku untuk semuanya kecuali panitia pelaksana khusus acara ini jadi, bagi panitia yang tidak ambil kerja harus mengikuti permainan ini. Pemain terdiri dari dua orang dan pemain selanjutnya akan pergi setelah tiga puluh detik pemain sebelumnya pergi." lanjut Luhan sang wakil ketua kedisiplinan.

" untuk pemain kali ini kalian bebsa memilih kalian boleh memilih sesama mahasiswa baru atau meilih sunbae kalian. Tujuan kali ini adalah melatih keberanian. Jadi aku harap jika kalian takut lebih baik kalian mundur sejak awal. Terimakasih"

Kini semua nya ribut memilih dan mencari pasangan. Baekhyun mengalihkan seluruh pandanganya ke berbagai arah. Ia sedang mencari Yesung untuk menjadi partner bermainnya. Namun matanya berhenti setelah melihat Yesung sudah bersama CHo Kyuhyun tunangan dari Yesung. Saat hendak melangkah tangan Baekhyun di pegang erat oleh seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

" kau partner ku dalam permainan ini" kata Sehun.

" eoh? Mmhm-... B-baiklah" jawab Baekhyun dengan terbata.

" aku harap kau tidak takut.." lanjut Sehun.

" tentu saja aku tidak akan takut, aku ini namja.." balas Baekhyun dengan percaya diri. _Benar, aku harap aku tidak takut walaupun sebenarnya aku anti dengan hal hal yang seperti ini. _Batin Baekhyun bermonolog.

**T.B.C**

**Maaf aku tidak bisa balas review kalian... dan aku tau chap in garing banget mianhae #bow  
**

**Tapi aku mohon kalian review ne...^^**

**Jebal #puppyeyesalaBaekhyun**

**Hanna Byun^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lessons in Love**

Tittle : Lessons in Love

Author : Hanna Byun

Genre : Romance/ Drama

Pair : HunBaek/LuBaek/ChanLu slight ChanBaek

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol and others

Rete : T

Length : Chapter 4

Warning : Yaoi , typo(s) , absurd dll...

Disclaimer : ceritanya punya author, castnya punya Tuhan YME , ortu dan SMent. Jika ada kesamaan pada cerita ini saya mohon maaf karena tidak ada unsur kesengajaan dan plagiat, terimakasih.

NO BASH oke?

.

HAPPY READING..!

.

.

Cerita Sebelumnya :

Kini semua nya ribut memilih dan mencari pasangan. Baekhyun mengalihkan seluruh pandanganya ke berbagai arah. Ia sedang mencari Yesung untuk menjadi partner bermainnya. Namun matanya berhenti setelah melihat Yesung sudah bersama CHo Kyuhyun tunangan dari Yesung. Saat hendak melangkah tangan Baekhyun di pegang erat oleh seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

" kau partner ku dalam permainan ini" kata Sehun.

" eoh? Mmhm-... B-baiklah" jawab Baekhyun dengan terbata.

" aku harap kau tidak takut.." lanjut Sehun.

" tentu saja aku tidak akan takut, aku ini namja.." balas Baekhyun dengan percaya diri. _Benar, aku harap aku tidak takut walaupun sebenarnya aku anti dengan hal hal yang seperti ini. _Batin Baekhyun bermonolog.

**Lessons in Love**

Kini seluruh mahasiswa baru maupun senior berbaris dengan rapih untuk mengantri melakukan jurit malam . Mereka harus menunggu selama tiga puluh detik baru maju ke depan dan melakukan jurit malam. Termasuk Baekhyun yang sedari tadi harus mengatur nafas nya agar tak terlalu gugup dan takut, di sebelah Baekhyun ada Sehun yang sedang focus memperhatikan Baekhyun. Menurutnya Baekhyun terlihat sangat imut jika gugp seperti itu. Nampaklah senyum tipis di wajah datar itu.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah sekitarnya, seluruh jalan nampak sangat gelap, dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin takut dan gugup. Mata sipit itu beralih menuju barisan depan yang kini mulai melangkah maju. Empat orang itu mulai berjalan dan mata sipit dari namja mungil ini tak lepas memandanganya, sekitar tujuh meter dari tempat menunggu empat orang itu sudah tidak terlihat mungkin dampak dari minimnya penerangan yang terlihat hanya setitik cahaya putih yang di yakini Baekhyun adlaha cahaya senter dari keempat orang tadi.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Dan menautkan kedua telapak tanganya yang mulai mendingin. Sehun yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun mengulurkan tanganya dan menyentuh tangan Baekhyun, dingin… tangan Baekhyun begitu dingin, dan itu yang Sehun rasakan ketika kulitnya menyentuh permukaan kulit putih Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasakan tanganya di genggam segera meolehkan kepalanya menuju orang yang berada di sampingnya, Oh Sehun.

" hei.. Kau takut?" Tanya Sehun yang sebenarnya sudah tau pasti jawaban namja mungil itu.

" ti-tidak siapa yang takut eoh?" jkawab Baekhyun dengan penuh kebohongan.

" jangan menjadi pembohong kecil " ucap Sehun lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lebih erat.

" aku bukan pembohong kecil !" ucap Baekhyun dengan kesal.

" sudahlah aku tau kau takutkan?"

" kau selalu saja menyebalkan !" balas Baekhyun dengan pipi merona saat ia merasakan tangan Sehun menggenggam tanganya dengan erat.

….LIC….

Setelah menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit kini giliran Baekhyun dan sehun melakukan jurit malam. Di depan mereka ada pasangan yang selalu saja menempel, siapa lagi jika bukan Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Keduanya melakukan hal yang sama dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun lakukan mereka saling menautkan tangan. Bedanya Yesung dan kyuhyun memang sepasang kekasih sedangkan Baekhyun dan Sehun?

Mereka berempat sudah berjalan menuju tengah tempat yang di jadikan jalur jurit malam. Dan jalanan itu ternyata benar benar gelap, penerangan hanya berasal dari senter yang mereka bawa, dan suasana yang dirasakan benar benar mencekam dan membuat bulu roma mereka berdiri. Angin malam berhembus dengan sangat dingin dan membuat pohon pohon besar itu bergoyang dan kali ini Baekhyun lebih mengeratkan pegangan tanganya pada sehun.

Baekhyun, Sehun, Yesung dan Kyuhyun maju terus ke depan hingga menemukan subuah tanah yang layak di sebut dengan kebun , dan di depan kebun tersebut ada sebuah papan pengumuman yang sepertinya di buat oleh panitia penyelenggara. Keempat namja itu berjalan menuju papan itu untuk membaca peraturan yang tertulis di papan. Kyuhyun menyinari papan itu menggunakan senternya untuk membaca tulisan tersebut.

_Kalian harus mencari bendera dengan warna yang berbeda dengan pasangan lainya, pasangan pertama silahkan ambil jalur kiri sedangkan jalur kanan harus diambil oleh pasangan kedua. Semoga berhasil_ !

Dan dengan tulisan itu sudah jelas Baekhyun dan Sehun harus berpisah dengan pasangan Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Baekhyun yang kesal hanya bias membuang nafas dengan kasar. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika ia melakukan permainan ini berempat saja sudah sangat takut apa lagi harus melakukannya hanya berdua denagn namaj menjengkelkan seperti Sehun?. Yesung yang sadar Baekhyun kesal segera memberinya senyuman manis yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun melelh tentunya.

" tenang saja Baekhyun-ah , kau akan berhasil melakukan ini , kau pasti berani apalagi kau di temani Sehun. Jadi bersemangat lah !" ucap yesung .

" ne hyung " balas Baekhyun dengan lemas.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun sudah berjalan mendahului Baekhyun dan Sehun menuju arah jalur kiri. Sehun dan Baekhyun pun mulai berjalan menuju arah kanan. Dan kini Baekhyun benar benar takut karena jalur kanan ini benar benar sangat gelap karena penerangan hanya dari senter yang Sehun bawa. Baekhyun menatap sekitarnya dan matanya berhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah pohon besar. Bukan pohon itu yang menjadi pusat perhatian Baekhyun melainkan sosok bayangan orang menggunakan pakaina putih seperti sedang mengintip dan terus menatap Baekhyun. Entah mengapa kakinya tak bias di gerakan seperti di paku di tanah . lidahnya begitu kelu untuk memnggil nama namja yang menjadi pasanganya dalam game ini. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dengan susah payah dan bertapa terkejutnya saat Baekhyun tak melihat sehun di sampingnya, ia tak sadar jika genggaman tanganya dengan tangan Sehun sudah terlepas.

Ingin sekali Baekhyun berteriak namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, air matanya sudah menetes karena takut. Tiba tiba suara orang melangkah semakin membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Entah ada angina pa Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menatap pohon besar tadi dan bayangan orang berpakaian putih itu masih di sana.

" Baekhyun aku sudah menemukan beberapa bendera , kau sudah mencari yang lainya?" Tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun yang masih saja berdiri di tengah jalan dan mematung.

"…" tak ada jawaban.

" hei kenapa kau diam saja?' Tanya Sehun sambil melangkah menuju arah Baekhyun yang masih diam tak bergeming. Dan bertapa terkejutnya melihat Baekhyun yang sudah beruari air mata dengan wajah pucat dan tegang.

" hei.. kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Sehun memastikan.

"…." Lagi lagi tak ada jawaban.

Sehun yang penasaran dengan tatapan Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandanganya mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun yang terarah menuju sebuah pohon besar. Matanya membulat melihat sesosok bayangan orang menggunakan pakaian pohon yang menatap Baekhyun. Sehun tau benar mana yang palsu dan yang asli. Dan sialnya ia yakin yang ia lihat adalah yang asli, senagn segera ia menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sehun sebenarnya tidak takut dengan hal hal berbau mistis seperti itu , namun yang membuatnya khawatir adalah keadaan Baekhyun yang sudah seputih dan sepucat mayat, yang ia takutkan Baekhyun akan pingsan lagi dan itu akan sangat merepotkan jika benar benar terjadi pasalnya tempat ini begitu gelap dan jika ia tak memperhatikan jalan dengan benar maka ia akan tersandung dan jatuh kan? Dan tentu saja itu tak lucu sama sekali.

Sehun terus berlari sambil menarik tangan kurus Baekhyun. Tak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang kesulitan menyamakan kecepatan lari Sehun dengan kecepatan larinya. Hingga ia benar benar lelah dan tak segaja kakinya tersandung batu, dan tentu saja itu membuatnya terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

BRUK…

Suara jatuh itu mengehentikan larinya namja bernama lengkap Oh Sehun itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit di pergelangan kakinya. Dan kini ia benar benar ingin berteriak antara takut dan kesal, jika bisa dikatakan menggunakan pepatah. Sudah terjatuh tertimpa tangga pula, ia sudah melihat hal yang paling di takutinya kini harus menahan sakit karena terjatuh saat kabur dari sosok itu.

" hiks…appo.." tangis Baekhyun mulai pecah.

" yak kau ini laki laki kenapa menangis?"

" yak! Kau tadi kemana? Kenapa meninggalkan ku eoh?"

" aku pergi mencari bendera, karena aku tak mau di hukum kau ini bagaimana?"

" ya sudah kalau begitu jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…hiks.. aku sangat takut.."

" aish kau ini.." kesal Sehun namun tetap saja memeluk namja manis yang tengah menangis itu.

**T.B.C**

**ANNYEONG~ Hanna Byun Come back…! Ada yang kangen ?**

**#tidakkkkkkk**

**Okay kita skip bagian yang gak penting …. Maaf aku tau ini mengecewakan kalian… karena baru come back malah pendek pakek banget lagih… ya udahlah…. Baca aja dulu.. abis klo panjang takutnya kalian lupa sama cerita yg sebelumnya ntar gak nyambung sama chap ini…dan salahkan kakakku yh mengganggu saat aku dalam proses pengetikan -_- **

**Aku juga gak bisa janji update cepat karena baru menyelesaikan uts dan takut banyak tugas lagi jadi jangan trlalu berharap update cepat ya~**

**Dan ada pengumman khusus buat reader setia Life Is Complicated akan lanjut jika para siders tobat dengan review sudah mencapai 200, klo gak kalian harus lebih bersabar ya wkwkwkw**

**Aku hanya butuh semangat lewat review dan aku mohon untuk chap ini kalau bias lebih dari 80 ojreee? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Lessons in Love**

Tittle : Lessons in Love

Author : Hanna Byun

Genre : Romance/ Drama

Pair : HunBaek/LuBaek/ChanLu slight ChanBaek

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol and others

Rete : T

Length : Chapter 5

Warning : Yaoi , typo(s) , absurd dll...

Disclaimer : ceritanya punya author, castnya punya Tuhan YME , ortu dan SMent. Jika ada kesamaan pada cerita ini saya mohon maaf karena tidak ada unsur kesengajaan dan plagiat, terimakasih.

NO BASH

DON'T LIKE

DON'T READ

AND BASHER PLEASE GO AWAY !?

Ngertikan bahasa MANUSIA dan tolong baca pesanku setelah cerita ini .

.

HAPPY READING..!

.

.

Suara jatuh itu mengehentikan larinya namja bernama lengkap Oh Sehun itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit di pergelangan kakinya. Dan kini ia benar benar ingin berteriak antara takut dan kesal, jika bisa dikatakan menggunakan pepatah. Sudah terjatuh tertimpa tangga pula, ia sudah melihat hal yang paling di takutinya kini harus menahan sakit karena terjatuh saat kabur dari sosok itu.

" hiks…appo.." tangis Baekhyun mulai pecah.

" yak kau ini laki laki kenapa menangis?"

" yak! Kau tadi kemana? Kenapa meninggalkan ku eoh?"

" aku pergi mencari bendera, karena aku tak mau di hukum kau ini bagaimana?"

" ya sudah kalau begitu jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…hiks.. aku sangat takut.."

" aish kau ini.." kesal Sehun namun tetap saja memeluk namja manis yang tengah menangis itu

**Lessons in Love**

Sehun membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan segera meninggalkan tempat yang menyeramkan itu, namun saat hendak berdiri Baekhyun merasakan sakit di pergelangan kakinya , ia segera duduk kembali saat kakinya benar benar tidak tahan dengan sakitnya.

" akh..appo.." lirih Baekhyun. Sehun yang tentu saja mendengar lirihan Baekhyun segera berjongkok menghadap Baekhyun yang sedang memejamkan mata sambil merintih dan juga tangan mungilnya yang bertengger di pergelangan kaki nya yang sakit, dan pandangan Sehun seperti sedang khawatir ?

" hei kau kenapa? kaki mu sakit?" tanya Sehun.

" sepertinya kakiku terkilir , ukh ini sakit sekali..." desah Baekhyun.

" ck... kenapa kau harus terkilir disaat seperti ini eoh?"

" harusnya yang kau salahkan adalah dirimu sendiri, kau tak ingat yangkau lakukan asal main tarik saja."

" ya sudah kalau begitu kau mau diam disana bersama sesuatu yang ada di balik pohon eoh ?" tanya Sehun dengan menyeringai.

" ani. aniyo..." jawab Baekhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya.

" kalu begitu aku terpaksa melakukan ini pada mu." jawab Sehun yang mulai menyusupkan tanganya pada bawah lutut Baekhyun dan tangan satunya lagi berada di pundak Baekhyun dalam sekejap Baekhyun sudah dalam gendongan Sehun .

" waaaa..." triak Baekhyun saat tiba tiba tubuhnya sudah ada di dalam gendongan Sehun.

" Diamlah jangan banyak bergerak lebih baik kau berpegangan pada ku agar kau tak terjatuh. arraseo?"

" mhmm..ne arra..." jawab Baekhyun dengan sangat pelan, tak sadar bahwa kini Sehun tengah tersenyum tipis. sangat tipis.

Sehun menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal stayle , kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju keluar dari jalur permainan tanpa memperdulikan bendera bendera yang harusnya ia dan Baekhyun ambil setelah menempuh jalan setqpak yang gelap Sehun sudah sampai di depan jalan keluar disana nampak beberapa sunbae dan teman teman mereka yang sudah menyelesaikan permainan terlebih dulu.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan kecepatan yang cepat namun, lama kelamaan ia mulai berlari kecil. Ia sangat terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun keluar dari tempat permainan dalam keadaan di gendong oleh adik tirinya sendiri dari kejauhan. setelah samapai ia segera merebut Baekhyun dari gendonganya Sehun namun sayanganya Sehun tak mau melepaskan Baekhyun begitu saja pada kakaknya jadilah perang mata antara Luhan dan Sehun, Baekhyun yang tak mengerti apa apa hanya bisa diam dan pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kakak beradik itu. Namun mengingat tubuh Luhan yang lebih kecil dari Sehun dan Sehun yang mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanya untuk mepertahankan Baekhyun dalam gendongannya, dan sudah di pastikan Sehun menang untuk kali ini.

Sehun tersenyum mengejek pada kakaknya lalu meninggalkan Luhan dengan begitu saja, sedangakan Luhan hanya bisa mendengus kesal pada Sehun yang tak mau memberikan Baekhyun padanya lalu mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan menuju api unggun , disana juga sudah ada pasangan manis Yesung dan sang tunangan Kyuhyun yang kini saling menayalurkan kehangatan lewat pelukan .

Sehun menurunkan Baekhyun tepat di samping sunbaenya Yesung dan teman satu kelompoknya Kyungsoo serta Jongin. Yesung yang melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang tidak baik baik saja segera melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedikit meringis kesakitan saat di turunkan dari gendongan Sehun. Melihat kekasihnya lebih mementingkan keadaan honbaenya membuat Kyuhyun kesal dan hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan kasar.

" Baekhyun-ah gwenchana?" Tanya Yesung dengan wajah panik yang menggemaskan.

" mhmmm, hanya terkilir kau tak perlu khawatir Hyung…" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

" benarkah? Aku tak yakin… tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil obat untukmu.." ucap Yesung lalu segera pergi menuju tempat panitia dan mengambil kotak P3K. setelah kepergian Yesung kini Luhan mulai mendekat untuk mengintrogasi Baekhyun.

" yak! Baekkie kenapa kau bias terkilir seperti itu eoh? " Tanya Luhan dengan cepat.

" aku terjatuh saat lari sunabe dan beginilah hasilnya hehehe.." jawab Baekhyun.

" uh … kau membuatku khawatir saja, lain kali berhati hatilah …" ucap Luhan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Yesung datang dengan kotak P3K di tangannya. Degan gerakan cepat Yesung mengoleskan obat pada pergelangan kaki Baekhyun dengan memberikannya sedikit pijatan lalu mengambil kain perban dan segera melilitkan perban itu pada kaki Baekhyun.

" sudah merasa baik?" Tanya Yesung.

" ne gomawo Yesung hyung.." jawab Baekhyun. Setelah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun Yesung segera kembali menuju tempatnya di depan Kyuhyun dengan sigap namja tampan itu memeluk kembali Yesung dengan erat seolah tak ingin Yesung pergi dari sisinya. Melihat pemandangan itu Baekhyun jadi mengingat kenangan kenanganya bersama Chanyeol.

_Saat ini hujan mengguyur kota seol di siang hari, hujan semakin deras tepat saat jam istirahat di sekolah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang bosan berada di kelasnya segera menuju keluar kelas dan berdiri di sebuah balkon. Udara saat itu sangat dingin membuat Baekhyunmengosok gosokan tanganya untuk membuat tanganya menjadi hangat. Namun tiba tiba badanya terasa hangatsetelah seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan menempatkan kepalanya di bahu sempit milik Baekhyun._

" _kenapa kau disini? Tak kedinginan eoh?" Tanya namja dengan suara beratnya._

" _tidak bukankah kau sudah memelukku?" Tanya Baekhyun pada orang itu yang di ketahui sang kekasih Park Chanyeol._

" _tentu aku akan selalu memelukmu disaat kapan pun kau memerlukanya.."_

" _gomawo… Chanyeolie…jangan tinggalkan aku, kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu? Jeongmal saranghae…"_

"…_ne aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, nodo saranghae.." jawab Chanyeol lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut._

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit saat mengingat masa lalunya baginya semua yang dikatakan dan janji janji Chanyeol adalah omong kosong belaka. Jika ia memang mengatakanya dari hatinya dan tulus saat mengungkap rasa sayanganya ia pasti tak akan ditinggal Chanyeol dengan begitu saja. Tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri untuk yang satu ini, walaupun sakit untuk memikirkannya namun Baekhyun tetap meribdukan Chanyeol hingga sekarang.

….

Puncak acara pun dimulai, banyak mahasiswa dari jurusan kesenian mengisi acara mulai dari menyanyi dan menari. Dan yang membuat semakin seru adalah saat Yesung dan tunangan itu menyanyi bersama, mereka benar benar sangat manis dan romantis, di tambah dengan suara keduanya yang sangat merdu, dan mereka menyanyikan lagu dari sebuah boy band Super Junior yang berjudul your eyes. Semeua orang terpana akan suara yesung dan itu termasuk Baekhyun. Rasanya Baekhyun semakin menyukai hyungnya yang sati itu selain ia lembut, ramah, baik , perhatian dan suara yang sangat indah, Baekhyun berharap ia mempunyai Hyung seperti Yesung. Bukanya ia tak bersyukur memiliki Kris hanya saja ia hanya ingin mempunyai hyung selembut yesung.

" nah saat ini aku sudah mendapatkan informasi siapa yang mendapatkan bendera yang sedikit, dengan memperoleh bendera sebanya dua buah, aku harap kalian bias menghibur kita semua disini kalau begitu kita panggilkan Byun Baekhyun dan Oh Sehun.." ucap sorang mc bernama Sungmin itu.

Baekhyun sudah siap dengan mic nya dan Sehun yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun memegang sebuah gitar untuk mengiringi Baekhyun bernyanyi.

Idaero kkeutnabeoril geotman gataseo  
Geudaega sumeobeoril geotman gataseo  
Jakkuman boneyo  
Geudaeman boneyo  
Meonghan babocheoreom 

Semua orang terdiam saat mendengar suara indah Baekhyun ditambah dengan suara petikan gitar yang Sehun mainkan. Semua larut dalam suasana yang sangat damai , bahkan Luhan bersyukur ia menyukai Baekhyun. Ia tak salah memilih Baekhyun sebagai incaranya ckckck!

Ireoke keojyeoganeun maeumi nan duryeowo  
Oneuldo moreun cheok geudael jinachiryeo haedo  
Nunmuri heulleoseo  
Nae simjangi teojil geot gataseo  
Ijen geudae eolgul geudae ireum onjongil geurineunde

Saranghaeyo geudae  
Geu apeumkkaji hamkkehalgeyo  
Himdeun i sesange nal utge haejun han saram  
Hoksina geudae  
Naege oneun gil eoryeopdamyeon geunyang seo isseoyo  
Naega geudaeege gal teni

Semua orang mengangkat tangan mereka lalu melambai lambaikan tanganya sesuai dengan nada indah itu. Bahkan Ysung pun tak mau kalah ia pun mengikuti gerakan semua orang namun harus ia hentikan saat Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung dan kembali memeluk yesung dengan erat namun bedanya Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung dengan menahan kedua tangan namja manis itu.

Ireoke keojyeoganeun maeumi nan duryeowo  
Oneuldo moreun cheok geudael jinachiryeo haedo  
Nunmuri heulleoseo  
Nnae simjangi teojil geot gataseo  
Iijen geudae eolgul geudae ireum onjongil geurineunde

Saranghaeyo geudae  
Geu apeumkkaji hamkkehalgeyo  
Himdeun i sesange nal utge haejun han saram  
Hhoksina geudae  
Naege oneun gil eoryeopdamyeon geunyang seo isseoyo  
Naega geudaeege gal teni

Apado useumi nayo  
Geudaeman saenggakhamyeon  
Gyeondil su itjyo  
Beotil su itjyo  
Naneun

Saranghaeyo geudae  
Geu apeumkkaji hamkkehalgeyo  
Himdeun i sesange nal utge haejun han saram  
Hoksina geudae  
Naege oneun gil eoryeopdamyeon geunyang seo isseoyo  
Naega geudaeege gal teni….

( Huh Gak – One person)

Semua orang bertepuk tangan untuk penampilan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang memukau semuanya bersorak mengatakan ' lagi..!lagi..!" namun mengingat malam semakin larut semuanya melanjutkan acara mereka yaitu makan malam.

Baekhyun, Sehun, Luhan, Yesung, dan Khyuhyun membuat lingkaran dan makan bersama dengan khikmat. Yesung dan Kyuhyun ayik bersuap suapan sedangkan Sehun makan dengan keheningan seolah ia sedang makan sendiri. Dan Luhan sedari tadi hanya berpangku tangan sambil sesekali memakan makanannya, ia sedang asyik menatap Baekhyun yang makan dengan sangat manis. Pipi yang mengelembung dan bibir merah itu menjadi titik fokusnya.

Mata Baekhyun mengalihkan fokusnya yang sedari tadi pada makananya menjadi manatap sekelilingnya, netranya menangkap Luhan yang sedari tadi menatapnya, dilihatnya remah nasi di pipi Luhan. Karena mulutnya yang penuh dengan makanan, Baekhyun mengarahkan tanganya pada pipinya bermaksud untuk memberitahu Luhan bahwa ada remah nasi di pipi Luhan.

Luhan hanya menatap Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunjukan tanganya kea rah pipi dengan pandangan bertanya. Namun sebuah kesimpulan dengan cepat ia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Baekhyun di hadapanya dengan segera ia mengarahkan bibirnya pada pipi Baekhyun lalu mengecupnya dengan cepat. Baekhyun hanya bias melebarkan matanya karena terkejut, sedangkan Sehun yang baru saja mengalihkan pandangannya terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Luhan melepaskan kecupanya dan segera duduk kembali di tempat duduknya sedangkan Baekhyun masih saja terdiam dan tak melakukan pergerakan apa pun, namun beda lagi dengan perasaanya. Seolah ia terhempas kembali ke masa lalu yang begitu saja teringat oleh kepalanya dan terputar seolah sebuah film lama.

_Matahari sudah menebarkan cahaya jingga nya yang menandakan hari itu adalah pada waktu sore hari yang cerah. Bel pulang sekolah sudah bordering sekitar sejam yang lalu, dan tak menghentikan seorang namja mungil bernama Baekhyun untuk tidak membaca. Sudah sekitar empat puluh menit yang lalu ia duduk di bangku perpustakaan sekolah dengan buku yang bertengger di hadapanya._

_Sebenarnya bukan hanya ingin membaca namun sekalian menunggu sang kekasih yang sedang rapat dengan teman teman satu clubnya mengingat bulan depan club basket itu ada pertandingan persahabatan. Baekhyun sangat serius dengan bacaanya hingga tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan kearahnya dengan mengendap endap._

_Orang itu atau bisa di panggil Park Chanyeoldengan hati hati mendekat pada sang kekasih mungilnya yang sedang perlahan ia membawa tangan nya memeluk tubuh mungil itu lalu mengecup pipi sang nama manis. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bias terkejut lalu mengalihkan pandanganya pada seseorang yang tiba tiba memeluknya dan mengecupnya dengan cepat._

" _yak.. Chanyeolie kau membutku sangat terkejut.." ucap Baekhyun dengan bibir yang di majukan beberapa senti._

" _hahaha… mianhae kau saja terlalu serius saat membaca, hingga tak menyadari kedatangan ku ."_

" _kau sudah selesai?"_

" _jika belum selesai mengapa aku menghampirimu eoh..?" _

" _yak! Aku hanya bertanya kau menyebalkan !" ucap Baekhyun dan lagi lagi memajukan bibirnya. Dengan sekejap Chanyeol mengecup bibir merah itu. Baekhyun mendelik kesal._

" _yak! apa yang kau lakukan dasar mesum" ucap Baekhyun sambil memukul mukul lengan Chanyeol yang berada di pundaknya._

" _jangan salahkan aku salahkan saja bibirmu yang minta di kecup oleh bibir sexy ku…"_

" _huh ! dasar aneh!" jawab Baekhyun lalu memalingkan wajahnya sedangkan Chanyeol yang tau pacarnya ulai marah segera mengecup lagi pipi namja manis itu. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam namun Chanyeol hanya bodoh nya dan denga capat ia kembali mengecup Baekhyun di bibir. Baekhyun hendak memukul Chanyeol kembali namun harus berhenti ketika tangan Chanyeol menghentikanya._

" _saranghae…" ucap Chanyeol dengan yakin._

" _nado saranghae.." jawab Baekhyun dengan senyumnya, dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukan hangat dan erat._

**T.B.C**

**Hanya ingin menyampaikan bebearapa hal, yaitu yang pertama terimakasih Chap kemaren sudah mereview yang aku tak bias sebutkan satu satu. Kedua aku minta maaf karena aku terlambat update mengingat aku kembali dengan kesibukan ku di sekolah jadi gak bias ngetik ff dan chap ini juga aku mengetik di hp jadi kalau ada typo aku minta maaf.**

**Dan yang terakhir aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa **_**jika kalian tidak suka dengan caraku meng update ff dan tak suka dengan ff ku kalian tak usah baca , aku tau kok ff ku ini gak ada apa apa nya di bandingkan dengan ff buatan author lain aku tau kok ff ku ini tak ada menariknya sama sekali tapi bukan Karena hal itu kalian boleh menghinaku dengan ucapa tak bermutu seperti tu.**_

_**Jika kalian memang tak suka silahkan saja tak usah membaca ff ku. Jika kalian tidak sudi untuk meninggalkan review ff ku aku pun tak apa. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi, jika kalian memang menghargaiku kalian pasti akan melakukan hal semestinya yang tak perlu aku minta. So jadi aku harap KALAU TAK SUKA TOLONG TAK USAH BACA DAN JANGAN MENINGGALKAN JEJAK YANG SANGAT TIDAK BERMUTU. PLEASE GO AWAY….**_

**Thank's **

**Hanna Byun**


End file.
